The American Academy of Dermatology recently proclaimed Skin Cancer an undeclared epidemic . It is the most prevalent form of cancer and the one increasing most rapidly in morbidity and incidence. The Academy states that 80 percent of the cumulative damage to skin from solar radiation takes place by age 18. Despite this alarming situation young people in America, believing that a deep dark tan is healthy, sexy and cool are not covering up or coming in from the sun. This project plans to produce and test trigger videos for grades K-4, 5-8 and 9-12. The applicant organization has successfully produced high interest, high impact videos based on scientific concepts of health behavior change in school age children. In Phase 1, the videos for grades 5-8 will be produced and tested for pre/post increases in knowledge, self-efficacy, and risk reduction behavioral intention. Phase 2 will add longitudinal assessment of actual behavior change after the summer (and sun) break. Innovations include: producing non-printed theory driven educational materials which focus on a serious preventable cancer and creating relevant testing instruments incorporating the National Health Education Standards for age-appropriate goal. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION AIMS MEDIA, INC. in Chatsworth, CA, one of the nation s largest marketers and distributors of video educational and training programs, including 100,000,000 dollars worth of productions and 6,000 titles, will use their world-wide systems in schools, public libraries, hospitals, health departments, businesses and other government agencies to ensure a wide distribution of